millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2015-2016 season)
This is the sixteenth season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Except O, Schastlivchik!'s seasons). It's hosted by Dmitry Dibrov. Only celebrities appeared in this season. Lifelines In risk format is used 4 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Double Dip Episodes * Episode 1 (September 12, 2015) Natalya Gvozdikova and Zurab Sotkilava (400,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (September 19, 2015) Yelena Khanga and Yuly Gusman (200,000 rubles) * Episode 3 (September 26, 2015) Irina Muromtseva and Alexey Pivovarov (50,000 rubles) Svetlana Galka and Nikolay Lukinsky (100,000 rubles) * Episode 4 (October 3, 2015) Alla Surikova and Alexander Tyutin (100,000 rubles) Olesya Zheleznyak and Andrey Kaykov (0 rubles) * Episode 5 (October 10, 2015) Vladimir Menshov and Yury Grymov (0 rubles) Vyacheslav Zaytsev and Anatoly Vasserman (0 rubles) * Episode 6 (October 17, 2015) Svetlana Zhurova and Maxim Marinin (0 rubles) Igor Mirkurbanov and Vladimir Korenev (0 rubles) * Episode 7 (October 24, 2015) Yana Churikova and Valdis Pelsh (0 rubles) Lera Kudryavtseva and Maxim Sharafutdinov (0 rubles) * Episode 8 (November 7, 2015) Nikolay Chindyaykin and Kirill Kyaro (400,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (November 21, 2015) Angelina Vovk and Yevgeny Kochergin (200,000 rubles) Mariya Kozhevnikova and Igor Ugolnikov (0 rubles) * Episode 10 (November 28, 2015) Alexander Druz and Alexander Rozenbaum (200,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (December 5, 2015) Anfisa Chekhova and Tatyana Arno (0 rubles) Anastasiya Tregubova and Anton Privolnov (0 rubles) * Episode 12 (December 12, 2015) Olga Zadonskaya and Rodion Gazmanov (0 rubles) Regina Todorenko and Ivan Dalmatov (0 rubles) * Episode 13 (December 26, 2015) Era Kann and Mikhail Ozerov (100,000 rubles) Mariya Kats and Vitold Petrovsky (100,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (January 9, 2016) Lada Dens and Yevgeny Dyatlov (200,000 rubles) Ksana Sergiyenko and Vladimir Levkin (50,000 rubles) * Episode 15 (January 16, 2016) Evelina Blodans and Askold Zapashny (0 rubles) Alexander Gradsky and Daniil Gradsky (0 rubles) * Episode 16 (January 23, 2016) Larisa Verbitskaya and Pyotr Tolstoy (100,000 rubles) Alexandra Savelyeva and Andrey Grigoryev-Apollonov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 17 (January 30, 2016) Viktor Vasilyev and Dmitry Khrustalyov (800,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (February 6, 2016) Alexander Anatolyevich and Alexey Voyevoda (0 rubles) Arina Sharapova and Yuly Gusman (200,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (February 13, 2016) Yevgeny Papunaishvili and Ivan Skobrev (0 rubles) Vladimir Kristovsky and Oleg Mityayev (100,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (February 21, 2016) Marina Kim and Irina Saltykova (0 rubles) Maxim Potashov and Nikolay Valuyev (800,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (February 27, 2016) Boris Krasnov and Valery Syutkin (0 rubles) Lyudmila Senchina and Andrey Dementyev (0 rubles) * Episode 22 (March 5, 2016) Gennady Khazanov and Alexander Oleshko (100,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (March 19, 2016) Svetlana Feofanova and Anton Bogdanov (100,000 rubles) Denis Klyaver and Andrey Burkovsky (200,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (March 26, 2016) Viktoriya Bonya and Oksana Druzhinina (0 rubles) Alexey Glyzin and Stas Pieha (100,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (April 2, 2016) Yelena Borshcheva and Mikhail Marfin (400,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (April 9, 2016) Yelena Berezhnaya and Darya Yekamasova (200,000 rubles) Anton Komolov and Sergey Babayev (0 rubles) * Episode 27 (April 16, 2016) Hieromonk Fotius and Sergey Volchkov (100,000 rubles) Olga Kabo and Valery Barinov (0 rubles) * Episode 28 (April 23, 2016) Timur Solovyov and Roman Budnikov (400,000 rubles) Lion Izmaylov and Arkady Inin (100,000 rubles) * Episode 29 (April 30, 2016) Svetlana Toma and Stanislav Sadalsky (100,000 rubles) Zara and Andrey Sokolov (0 rubles) * Episode 30 (May 14, 2016) Alena Kuletskaya and Alexander Marshal (200,000 rubles) Yury Nifontov and Anna Bolshova (0 rubles) * Episode 31 (May 21, 2016) Yury Chernov and Mikhail Kokshenov (100,000 rubles) Karina Razumovskaya and Igor Zhizhikin (0 rubles) * Episode 32 (May 28, 2016) Viktoriya Tolstoganova and Roman Madyanov (100,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (June 4, 2016) Yaroslav Buravchenko and Ragda Khaniyeva (100,000 rubles) Yeva Timush and Azer Nasibov (200,000 rubles) * Episode 34 (June 11, 2016) Olga Pogodina and Andrey Chernyshev (200,000 rubles) Aziza and Vladimir Berezin (0 rubles) * Episode 35 (June 18, 2016) Larisa Luzhina and Vladimir Korenev (400,000 rubles) Darya Poverennova and Vyacheslav Grishechkin (0 rubles) * Episode 36 (June 25, 2016) Tamara Globa and Mikhail Zhigalov (100,000 rubles) Alexander Morozov and Mikhail Muromov (0 rubles) Trivia * In 13th episode in Era Kann and Mikhail Ozerov's game was a first case in the Russian version's history, when 100% audience voted for one answer. * In 33rd episode "Voice. Kids" Season 3's children contestants appeared. See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom? Category:Incomplete articles